


Look Up - Teaser

by ScrambledTitan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who Story, Doctor Who Teaser, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrambledTitan/pseuds/ScrambledTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara investigate a strange eclipse that threatens the safety of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up - Teaser

“Think about it…Millions of people, All looking up at the sky, Watching...In perfect unison. If there was something that needed a diversion, A way of going unseen by the citizens of earth, To distract them from what’s happening beneath their very feet. What do they do? It’s so simple. They make the whole wide world _**Look Up**_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Full Story to come soon!


End file.
